


《一步之遥》

by wed339



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339
Summary: WW2/军粮梗
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

或许有一部分英国军人不知道，但是对于他们的盟友美国大兵来说，这是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯上将一个人的帐篷。Well，well，well，带着指挥官的军衔，哪怕是在一线优越的待遇也不止如此——亚瑟柯克兰每晚走进这个帐篷前都忍不住感叹。他撩开门帘进去，发现上将先生正舒服的躺在床上，眼镜挂在鼻梁，吐着烟卷，手中拿着的似乎是信件在阅读，是家书吧，亚瑟柯克兰想着，心中却因为控制不住的妒忌发酸，你看，同样是战争，有的人要用身体躲枪子儿，有的人却只需要悠闲的喝着咖啡，等待战争结束——他开始解自己的上衣扣子，并且走向那位“好舒服”先生。  
  
“哟，阿尔弗。”他故意提高音量笑着开口，叫着他常用的，亲昵到恶心的称呼，希望自己的声音不要被零星的炮火声淹没，尽管他知道对方只是故意没发声等待着他的开口。他站在他的阿尔弗身边，将上衣随手扔到床脚，用手背蹭一蹭脸颊也弄不干净的灰尘，然后在对方还没有抬头看他一眼时夺走了他叼着的半根烟，夹在手里先吸一口，然后屈膝蹲在男人面前，又开了口，有意无意的将烟雾扑到对方白净的脸上，“可以开始了吗?”这时亚瑟柯克兰中士的‘大金主’才正眼看他，似乎是准备开口说些什么，不过亚瑟柯克兰中士出于‘报复’，将烟屁股按灭在床头柜，另一手趁机抽走了上将先生手中的信件，扶着对方的脖颈先吻了上去。  
  
亚瑟柯克兰很擅长接吻，也很擅长主动出击——他吮吸着那片薄又软的上唇，和女人无异的触感，趁着阿尔弗雷德轻张开嘴的间隙又将舌头伸了进去，交换唾液，舌头和舌头纠缠在一起，亚瑟柯克兰不想给上将先生喘息的机会，他死死堵住对方的嘴，还趁机将他按在了床上。那副眼镜真是有碍观瞻的玩意儿，亚瑟柯克兰在用舌头舔着他的牙齿时额头总是蹭到，但是阿尔弗却总是忘记先把眼镜摘掉，他分着心这样想，还是伸手将眼镜也拿走扔到了一边。  
  
这还不够，亚瑟柯克兰双手托住阿尔弗的后脑和脖颈，手掌用力，舌头绕过牙齿顺着硬腭想往更深处走，他们的鼻翼碰到一起，亚瑟柯克兰一边试图深入一边注视着对方因为专注于接吻而闭上的眼，“唔，唔——”直到对方开始轻微的挣扎起来，口中勉强发出声音，亚瑟柯克兰看着对方睁开的蓝色眼睛，知道他该停下了，阿尔弗终于推开了他，两人漫长还带着窒息以及一点点干呕感的舌吻结束了。亚瑟柯克兰坐在床边，看着对方支起身体，因为缺氧而喘气，刚才的吮吸和啃咬让他的嘴唇更加泛红，唾液也被带出弄黏下巴，他不慌不忙的用手背擦掉自己嘴角的那些，“继续?”  
  
“当然。”在得到了意料之中的肯定答复后，亚瑟柯克兰蹬掉鞋爬到床上，整个人压在阿尔弗雷德身上，含住他的耳垂，舌头在耳廓打转，把潮湿的热气扑到他的耳朵里，这会惹得阿尔弗大腿发麻，奇妙的身体反应，不得不说。手上则开始粗暴到有泄愤嫌疑的扯开他军装外套，“嘿，这可是新的!?”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉语气略有不满，他已经感觉到至少有两个扣子崩开，“闭嘴!”然后平常高高在上的上将先生只得到了这么恶狠狠的回答，“有三套军装的家伙可没资格这么说——”亚瑟柯克兰不想再一颗一颗的解开那些扣子，他忍不住想起自己那件破旧的、几个月没洗过的、沾着泥土、血和汗液的外套，只让他更想把眼前上将先生的漂亮衣服撕烂，艹的他哭出来。  
  
他们都很熟悉彼此的身体，当然。阿尔弗雷德是慢热型，亚瑟柯克兰在把他的上身扒个精光之后，拽着他的身体拖到床中央，忍不住先用手从胸膛滑到胯骨，指尖划过结实的肌肉和雕刻般的腰线，那是亚瑟柯克兰没有的好身材，顺便还要感谢上将优渥的待遇，这张床躺两个人还绰绰有余。  
  
亚瑟柯克兰俯身舔吻着他的喉结，舔湿皮肤，头发蹭着阿尔弗雷德的脖颈和脸颊，让他有点痒痒，两只手也没有空闲，一只手刮着他的肋骨，另一只手开始循序渐进的揉搓还被裤子包裹着的阴茎。这是几个月来柯克兰中士自己摸索出来的前戏技巧，能让上将先生稍微快点进入状态——亚瑟贴着阿尔弗雷德的身体感受到他的颤抖，虽然还不足以让他发出一些呻吟，不过亚瑟柯克兰还不着急。  
  
他还喜欢在阿尔弗身上留下一些性爱的证据，例如从脖子到胸口密密麻麻的红色印记，白天看上去的确有些许的恐怖，咋一看很像是皮肤过敏，阿尔弗雷德不喜欢这样，他阻止过亚瑟柯克兰，不过那无济于事。“好了好了，”阿尔弗雷德推推他每天都会被下属关心皮肤过敏状况的罪魁祸首，那人还恬不知耻的增加着吻痕的数量，实际上阿尔弗雷德并不是介意这个，但他真心不希望被除了亚瑟柯克兰之外的人看到，那会有些尴尬。  
  
“抱歉，”亚瑟柯克兰听闻抬头对着阿尔弗雷德赔笑，但是他看到了美国人逐渐泛红的皮肤，这意味着他已经有点感觉了。隔着裤子的抚摸多少有些隔靴搔痒的意味，亚瑟柯克兰决定继续下面的步骤，他双手慢慢解开阿尔弗的腰带，嘴巴开始玩弄他的乳头，不用舌头舔就已经变硬，再用牙齿轻轻摩擦着乳尖，然后咬下去。  
  
“嘶…!”阿尔弗雷德的身体打了个颤，手臂下意识环住亚瑟柯克兰的头，“你咬疼我了混蛋!”亚瑟柯克兰没抬头看他，但是听出他的声音变得与平常不太一样，变得有些沙哑，犹豫，这是撒谎的语气。亚瑟柯克兰这样想，惩罚似的加大力度吸咬阿尔弗雷德的乳头，同时腰带也被解开了，他在下面的手顺便拉开了裤链，在阿尔弗雷德的配合下将一条裤腿拽了下来，他换了另一边乳头疼爱，一只手开始隔着内裤从根部继续挑逗阿尔弗的小兄弟，虽然还是有些疲软的状态，但是铃口的地方已经被分泌出来的液体弄湿了一小片。  
  
手掌隔着内裤揉搓了几下，亚瑟柯克兰决定不在等了，他的手在耻毛周围打转，然后就伸进了阿尔弗雷德的内裤，握住他已经有些兴奋的下体，“啊，啊…”他发出低吟，那怕紧咬着下唇也没能忍住的愉悦感，皱着的眉头仿佛在说不能这么快‘缴械投降’，但那可不是他能控制的，亚瑟柯克兰笃定。  
  
每一次，每一次被亚瑟柯克兰粗糙又温暖的手掌握住阴茎的时候，阿尔弗雷德自己不知道，他的整个身体都会变得不一样，会开始忍不住激动的战栗，脸上的红晕也变得更浓。他握住阴茎开始缓慢上下撸动，两个乳头也被弄上了牙印和乳晕周围的红色小点，亚瑟柯克兰松口，专注于手上的功夫，他抬头看着阿尔弗雷德抬高的下巴，就算闭紧双眼睫毛也颤动着，咬着牙根不想让更多的呻吟从嘴里跑出来，他笑了，“这样的感觉可以嘛，上将先生?”说着他的手指故意捏着阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，继续用指甲刮着铃口。亚瑟柯克兰可不会在这种时候说出诸如“被男人摸几下就这么兴奋，上将先生其实就是喜欢被男人干吧”这样的话，毕竟，他可不想因为这样带有羞辱意味的dirtytalk惹怒阿尔弗雷德，毕竟亚瑟还要指着他过活呢。  
  
而阿尔弗雷德同样不想回答这样的问题，其实这是亚瑟柯克兰的恶趣味，似乎在这种时候问出这样答案显而易见的问题可以给他的自尊心带来些许的满足，阿尔弗雷德可不想满足他，但是他知道他不得不回答，“嗨，看我一眼阿尔弗——”亚瑟柯克兰对于阿尔弗雷德的闭眼行为早有不满，他空闲的那只手捏捏阿尔弗的下巴，等他终于肯睁开自己蓝色的眼睛后，亚瑟柯克兰对着他极具情色气息的舔湿、吮吸自己的手指，他俩都知道这意味着什么，“请问上将先生有好好清理自己的屁眼吗?”他就是喜欢故意用这样粗鄙的词语来刺激阿尔弗雷德。  
  
“当，当然。”阿尔弗不想直视那种表情恶劣的脸，但是他还是暗示了对方可以开始扩张，这种事情他可不想自己来。亚瑟柯克兰起身跪在阿尔弗雷德的两腿之间，拽过来一个枕头垫在他的臀下，按摩着两个囊袋的手没有停下，而另一只手指沾满唾液的手则在阿尔弗雷德的肛门附近活动，缓缓的插进去两个指节的深度，亚瑟柯克兰得确保自己没有让阿尔弗雷德感到什么不适，他一边浅浅插入一边观察着阿尔弗雷德的神情。而对方已经用手臂盖住了双眼，尽管如此，情欲还是从那微张着颤抖的嘴唇暴露，而这一行为也惹得中士一下子把手指全部没入，手腕用力，在肠道内搅拌，用指尖刮着温暖又黏腻的内壁，这可需要一定的力气，“现在怎么样呢，阿尔弗?”被叫着名字的上将先生，开始忍不住扭动臀部，欲迎还拒。而阿尔弗雷德已经用手掌盖住了整张脸，不想让英国人看到他沉醉其中的神情，附着一层水雾的眼睛，他甚至不想开口说话，不想发出表示愉悦享受的呻吟。  
  
“你他妈倒是说句话啊?”亚瑟柯克兰看着颤抖着身体的主人，连阴茎都半抬着头，却惜字如金，他忍不住爆粗，用指肚的茧狠狠的摩擦内壁，“啊啊，够了……”肠道不舍的夹紧手指，但是亚瑟还是抽了出来，停止对阿尔弗雷的上下其手，阴茎已经完全兴奋起来，而后穴的扩张也差不多可以了，他一只手抬起阿尔弗的腿另一只手开始解开自己的裤子，“等等，”阿尔弗雷德喘着气，被欲望侵染的声音，他终于肯放开他挡住脸颊的双手，意料之中的生理性泪水打湿了耳鬓，眼睑发红，刻意避免和亚瑟的眼神接触，他翻过身去以膝盖作为支点将脸埋在枕头里，抬高自己的腰，泛红的臀瓣和颤动着的大腿，这是邀请的姿势，“后入啊，”亚瑟柯克兰咂咂嘴，虽然对他来说并没有区别，但是既然上将先生想要换个体位他也完全没意见。  
  
他把内裤往下拽，拿出阴茎对准穴口，用手掰开紧实的臀瓣，缓慢的插进入几厘米，不能急要慢慢来，会疼的，亚瑟柯克兰这样想，也或者阿尔弗内心更喜欢粗暴点也说不定。思考了一秒，他胯部用力顶到了最深处。两具肉体碰撞的声音被阿尔弗雷德的呻吟盖过，在被彻底的插入时他的身体剧烈的颤动，背也弓起来，亚瑟不得不腾出双手手扶着他的腰肢让他别乱动。手指扩张向来起不到多大作用，只是靠唾液或是分泌肠液的润滑作用几乎没有，亚瑟不客气的开始抽插，整根没入贯穿，阴茎摩擦在肠壁的感觉对他来说也并不是那么好受，或许是因为发热的痛觉，阿尔弗雷德一直紧紧的夹着亚瑟，身体也跟着他的进进出出晃动，理智神经也将要跟着那一次次阴茎和内壁的摩擦消失殆尽。  
  
“疼唔…有点疼……”阿尔弗雷德忍不住叫起来，声音也颤抖着。但是明明阴茎比刚才更加兴奋了，铃口又分泌出了粘稠液体，顺着龟头往下流，“啊，不——停下!…”亚瑟柯克兰并不会因为阿尔弗雷德在性爱时的胡言乱语就停下动作，如果真的停下阿尔弗雷德也不会高兴的，所以他保持着律动，看到阿尔弗雷的双手紧紧抓住枕头，无视他完全勃起、需要爱抚的阴茎。在不断的抽插下，刚开始的痛觉渐渐消失，后穴还是分泌出肠液，亚瑟柯克兰感觉到不被夹的太紧，插入也轻松了一些，他不懂什么男人的敏感点，反正只要狠狠的插进去，用阴茎顶到深处就好吧。  
  
他抓着胯部隆起的肌肉，人鱼线，绝佳的手感，配合着双手施加在对方腰上的力量推进，每一次都用力的顶到最深，亚瑟柯克兰的耻毛蹭在后穴附近，每一次碰撞发出的声音充满情欲。就好像是故意咽下快要溢出的呻吟，阿尔弗雷德让声音淹没在枕头里，让自己表现的像是承受着身后男人的抽插。整个帐篷里似乎只能听到粗放压抑的喘息和两具肉体交合的声音。亚瑟柯克兰感到手上有些脱力，或许是因为他手心的汗，也可能是阿尔弗雷德身上的汗。该死的这鬼地方，亚瑟咬着牙在心里咒骂，而更多的原因——是的，他发现了，阿尔弗雷德紧握着拳头缩着身体默默的向他靠拢，腰部弓起的程度更大，这动作使他不自觉的抬高了屁股，手臂和膝盖也不再支撑着床，基本上是依靠亚瑟的力气被抬了起来。  
  
这个大块头——亚瑟柯克兰使出大部分力量抬起这个家伙，而且还不能停止胯部的活塞运动，他也不知道这是为什么，该死。  
  
“感觉怎么样，我的大可爱?”因为亚瑟柯克兰看不见他的表情，所以他得开口问问，他亲爱的金主是否满意，这很重要。而阿尔弗雷德似乎并没有开口说话的欲望，因为这家伙连床都他妈的不叫，不过关于这一点也没什么，看在都是男人的份儿上，亚瑟柯克兰不介意这种细枝末节，但是他执意要逼迫他开口说话，“嘿，你被插的不会说话了吗?!”这样说着，亚瑟把阴茎退出来，停止抽插。看着阿尔弗雷德扭动着身体，阴茎在他的臀瓣摩擦着，还有他的手臂，似乎因为不满停止而胡乱扒拉着床单，“…啊啊，继续唔……继续，”这句话听的亚瑟柯克兰一个激灵，那一瞬间他难以想象这是从一个一米八的军官口中发出的，更像是一个十七岁的大男孩，真是可怕，他不知道自己为什么会有这样的想法，但似乎还挺好听的。他还能感觉到阿尔弗雷德牙齿打颤的细微声音，说着话的时候舌头也变得不灵活，有唾液淌出来。  
  
阴茎还在肛门附近徘徊，股沟已经完全变得黏湿，肉棒的摩擦也变得滑溜溜的，“啊…我、我……”阿尔弗雷德见亚瑟还没有继续的意思，欲壑难填的空虚感，因为他的胯部还被亚瑟的双手紧扣着，所以他的大腿肆无忌惮的颤动，双手向自己前面的欲望中心移动，手指试探性的触碰阴茎，又热又涨，尽管同样是触摸，但是和以往自己独自一人的手淫是完全不一样体验，他的小动作被亚瑟柯克兰看到了。  
  
中士一下将阴茎整根没入，填住了后穴，阿尔弗因为这猝不及防的一下叫了出来，手上的动作也骤然停住，亚瑟柯克兰趁机快速抓住他的手腕，将他的两条手臂都拉到后背，以此拽住他的上半身几乎成一字。可能是因为亚瑟柯克兰的力气大，而且这个动作别住了阿尔弗的肩膀有些隐隐作痛，接下来亚瑟柯克兰每一次抽插都伴随着阿尔弗雷德混杂着痛和快感，感性的呻吟，尽管是这样的体位，阿尔弗的阴茎的兴奋程度依然快要达到临界点，几滴前列腺液滴在床单上，身体跟着亚瑟柯克兰抽插的动作律动，同样粘在自己的小腹。  
  
在一阵快速又猛烈的抽插后他又故意放慢了自己的速度，再次将阴茎整根退出来，龟头顶在肛门，缓慢的推进去，亚瑟柯克兰看着阿尔弗雷德后穴的褶皱被撑开，然后他的阴茎以厘米计，极具耐心的推进着。这很磨人，尤其是在身下的人快要高潮的时候。比起快速的抽插和那种夹杂着麻木的快感，这样缓慢的进出，阿尔弗雷德几乎都专注于后穴的感官甚至可以清晰的感觉到，龟头顶开他的后穴，男人的阴茎撑开他的肠道，进入他的身体，不断摩擦他的敏感点，发烫的肉体紧贴在一起，这一系列的动作让阿尔弗雷德产生的感觉，都在暗示着谁才是这场性爱的主导，谁才是控制全局的人。啊啊，这足以换来他的几声呻吟，酥麻感。但是他现在最迫切需要的是——  
  
“…亚瑟，呜啊……亚瑟，亚瑟!——”阿尔弗雷德呻吟着，叫着亚瑟柯克兰的名字。只有这种事情尊敬的上将先生才肯开口叫一叫他的名字，亚瑟柯克兰知道这意味着为什么，就算对方不说，他可以感觉到自己正在进出的肠道他紧贴着的身体，即将到来的高潮。这大概就是刚才阿尔弗雷德抚摸自己阴茎的原因，不过这违反的约定，所以亚瑟柯克兰阻止了他的行为，而且他也不知道阿尔弗雷德为什么、什么时候养成这样的习惯，要知道他完全没必要用这样诱惑的语气叫着自己的名字，虽然一部分原因大抵是因为在即将高潮的状态下，神志不清的发言。这是无意的，亚瑟柯克兰断定，因为阿尔弗雷德没有取悦他的必要。但是在内心深处他或许没意识到，也不想承认，这样的阿尔弗雷德，令他感到兴奋。  
  
在阿尔弗雷德的叫喊声中，他加快抽插的速度，更用力的抓着阿尔弗雷的手腕，狠狠的给予后穴刺激，“亚瑟，唔…啊这，这不行……亚瑟…”阿尔弗的声音带着一点点哭腔，手臂在禁锢下也止不住晃动，头往后仰，修长的脖颈和喉结吞咽唾液的移动，性感的不行，这声音很可人，但却也有些恼人，亚瑟柯克兰咬牙，全退出来，然后猛的顶进去，重复几次，他感觉到阿尔弗雷德的身体不断颤抖，肠肉剧烈的收缩，紧紧的夹着他的阴茎，“呃啊，不——”亚瑟看到身下的人不断摇头，最后还是失声叫出来，然后身体僵住了几秒，大股的前列腺液从铃口冒出来，从龟头流下，亚瑟柯克兰决定给他几秒喘息的时间，然后继续不带怜惜的冲撞阿尔弗雷德的后穴，他知道阿尔弗还没有满足，尽管只是依靠肛门的刺激就已经不能自已，不过还没结束。在喷出前列腺液之后阿尔弗雷德的臀肉就没有放松，控制不禁的紧夹着里面的阴茎，亚瑟柯克兰不得不拍拍他的屁股，把她从暂时的满足中拽回来，让他放松一下好继续。  
  
“呜…亚、亚瑟…亚瑟……”像是在睡梦中的呓语呜咽一般，阿尔弗雷德看不到身后人的脸，不知道此刻的他是怎样的表情，他忍不住叫着亚瑟柯克兰的名字，阿尔弗雷德控制不住，很奇怪，每次做爱的时候脑海中都只有这个名字，想不起其他东西，前所未有的情况。虽然大部分感官都集中在和身后男人交合的地方，但是他的肩胛骨还是酸痛，身体难以控制的下坠，干脆被亚瑟柯克兰按着头颅，从脸颊胸口都贴在床上，只有屁股被抬高。而值得庆幸的是亚瑟柯克兰也因此放过了他的双臂，在失去了禁锢之后也随意的落在床上。  
  
阴茎缓缓抽出，肛门已经完全适应了这样的尺寸，在没有肉棒填满的时候也松软的微张着，因为多次的抽插变得红肿。亚瑟挺身一下插了进去，“啊!…”还没从刚才的刺激中缓过来的身体，突然又被阴茎摩擦过敏感地带，阿尔弗雷德呻吟了一下，他清醒了一些，意识到亚瑟柯克兰接下来的意图，他尽力转过头，想开口说话，但是对方已经开始新一轮循序渐进的抽插，“不唔…不，够了!…亚瑟!……”在后穴被抽插着时，想好好说话怎么可能呢，只要一张口呻吟就会从唇齿间溢出，就连语调也会因为突然一下猛烈的深入而变调。  
  
亚瑟柯克兰在听着阿尔弗的呻吟时也只会加大力度的干他，顺便用手拨撩他沾满液体，颤抖着的阴茎，精神的没有让他停下的理由，对方身体的反应告诉亚瑟，还不够，更用力一点。体液作为润滑已经完全够了，亚瑟柯克兰用手开始上下撸动阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，用大拇指大力刮着铃口刺激阴茎缓缓冒出液体，胯部继续抽插，肉体激烈的碰撞和阿尔弗细碎的呻吟混在一起，亚瑟柯克兰大口喘气。刚才高潮过的身体只是经过后穴几次摩擦就又兴奋起来，才放松没多久的肠肉又开始夹住亚瑟柯克兰的阴茎，“呜唔我…亚、啊…亚瑟，我真的!……”像是哭，又呻吟着，叫着。亚瑟柯克兰把他整个人再次拽起来，上半身腾空，狠狠的深插几下。  
  
“啊啊——”阿尔弗雷德射精了。精液粘在他自己的腹部和胸口，粘稠的、乳白色的液体。身体的重量都指着亚瑟的拉拽，阿尔弗雷德毫无顾忌的垂着头喘息，皱着眉头，在吐息中掺杂着如蚊蝇般的轻哼，不知道是唾液还是眼泪滴在床上。  
  
“呼，”亚瑟柯克兰也舒一口气，松开了禁锢阿尔弗雷德许久的手，任由还喘息着在高潮余韵中不能自拔的阿尔弗跌在床上，他的阴茎跟着脱离了阿尔弗的身体，亚瑟柯克兰低头看着自己的小兄弟，它还精神的立着。算了算了，亚瑟柯克兰拽起床单的一角随便擦擦上面的肠液然后塞进内裤，他不介意待会儿找个什么没人的地方自己解决了。而躺在床上的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟柯克兰跪在床上不由自主看着他，因为剧烈的喘息而起伏着的肉体，无意识抽搐着的腿，白皙泛红的皮肤，因为体液变得黏腻，津液从嘴角到下巴，被弄乱的头发，迷离的眼神，浓密的睫毛一簇簇或是因为泪水黏在眼睑，脸颊也因为这个变得湿漉漉的。  
  
看着这张意乱情迷的脸，亚瑟柯克兰咽着口水，睁大眼睛，带着一种难以言喻的欲望在阿尔弗雷德身上停留，比起平常英姿煞爽的军人模样，这张脸现在也称得上是可爱，不仅仅如此。最重要的是——此时此刻阿尔弗雷德一切生理反应的原因都是因为他，这是来自一种最原始的欲望，单纯利用生殖器的征服，属于理智范围之外，不可能隐藏的。  
  
噢，操。  
  
亚瑟柯克兰收回眼神，掩盖局促的起身，尽管对方迷离的眼神已经显示出根本没注意到他的视奸，但是他还是连裤链都没顾上拉，下床套上靴子走到堆放着一箱箱口粮补给的角落蹲下，翻了几下，拿出两三个餐盒和一个罐头扔在脚边，还是先拿了旁边的一壶水拧开灌了个够，然后从裤腿抽出匕首，拿着刀刃在袖口蹭几下就算是擦过了，撬开罐头，扎着把肉塞进嘴里，三两下罐头就空了，他费力的咀嚼着，然后硬生生的咽了下去——那对食管可真是个挑战。在抬头让罐头里的肉酱滴到嘴里，用袖口擦擦嘴角的残渣，他随手将空罐扔到一边。  
  
当阿尔弗雷德稍微清醒了一些，他的身体还是酥麻的，躺在床上并不想动，侧着头眨眨眼睛，看着蹲在哪里只给他一个背影的亚瑟，如果他没看错的话亚瑟人已经开了三个餐盒，并且只是吃掉了里面的黄油面包，就连这种时候也这么挑剔，没救的英国人。他抱着枕头默不作声，思绪忍不住乱飘起来。  
  
最开始第一天只是说一个牛肉罐头，但是一来二去两个人也算有点熟悉，实际上，就算亚瑟柯克兰吃掉三个餐盒他也没意见，这都不重要。阿尔弗雷德看着蹲在那里吃的狼吞虎咽的英国人，扯扯嘴角笑了一下，然后手臂用力试着让自己坐起来，同样他也感受到了腹部和后穴的黏腻。每次都被搞的一团糟——但是做爱只要爽就够了。白色的床单被弄皱、沾着精液被不知名的液体浸湿，那怕是宽敞的帐篷里也充斥着男性荷尔蒙的味道——等等，荷尔蒙没有味道。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟柯克兰的脊梁，心想自己一定是傻逼了，当然，是暂时的。亚瑟柯克兰将面包吃完后把还剩下食物的餐盒就这么随手摞在一起，阿尔弗雷德不知道他是怎么养成这种操蛋的习惯的，不是说英国人都是绅士吗，所以这意味着待会儿他还要负责吃掉这些被亚瑟剩下的食物。  
  
英国人站起来，把腰带扣好转身，看到阿尔弗雷德已经坐在床上，目光正好对上了。他抓抓头发，眼神扫过阿尔弗雷德，实际上亚瑟柯克兰在找自己的上衣和头盔被他丢到了哪里，“我先走了。”他说完才发现自己的破衬衫还在阿尔弗雷德脚边，他只好走过去拿起来套上袖子，在阿尔弗雷德意味不明的注视下他没耐心再一个个扣上扣子。头盔掉在床边，他伸脚踢起来然后用手接住好好的夹在手臂里。径直走出帐篷。  
  
阿尔弗雷德半晌无言，他环顾四周，宽敞的帐篷，刚才还有一些活人的气息，而这都是那个该死的英国人的错，他得自己收拾床上和地下的种种烂摊子，噢对，还有他自己的烂摊子。阿尔弗雷德赤脚走下床，他笑不出声，但嘴角还是翘着，勉强称之为讪笑吧。  
  
如果非要解释这一切，实际上，这么说吧——只是一场单纯的肉体交易。  
  
阿尔弗雷德只能如此形容。


	2. 《一步之遥》02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WW2/军粮梗

除了这里糟糕的天气，刚到这里时，大兵们普遍对于这里热的要死的天气难以适应，很遗憾他们已经错过了雨季，加上驻扎后的必备训练，不出三刻钟全身都是汗臭味道，还很烦躁，让人有一种想找几个鬼佬开上几枪的冲动。恩，阿尔弗雷德自己是挺好的，作为上将的特权是可以驻扎在安定的后方指挥，定期向美利坚本土的家人寄口信问候、可以享受淋浴、肉排啤酒可乐口香糖巧克力…仗是要打的，但美酒美食不能停止供应。十足的优待，简而言之。  
  
不得不提的是从七月份开始到十二月上旬为止，盟军军营之间的铁栅栏还在，英美营地挨在一起没错，但是之前一直用木棍和铁丝扎成的防护网隔开了，问题就出在这里，平安夜破坏了这一默认规则。详细说的话，就一线战场上的士兵而言，平安夜是及其幸福的一天，他们可以免去平常的训练，从下午三点开始，获得休息半天之久的权利，并且还可以得到额外的口粮，这一项倒仅限于美国大兵。  
  
一听可乐和每个人都能喝上几口的啤酒，再来一根大麻烟，已经很奢侈了——让铁网对面他们的欧洲朋友羡慕不已，真的。毕竟是作为主食的胡萝卜和土豆胡萝卜都要按人头分的英国士兵，真是太可怜了。趁着月色，三两结伴的美国兵为享受半夜的凉风脱的上身只剩下背心，拿着口粮或者啤酒在隔离网附近晃荡，有的压低声音、有的直接笑着肆无忌惮的说出来——“难民军”“落魄户”之类的。这本来也无可厚非，虽然酒精几乎起不到任何作用，但是这可是平安夜，总要找些乐子不是，阿尔弗雷德不觉得这些调侃会影响到他们和英国人过几天拿着枪在在战场上同仇敌忾。  
  
但是规则是被第一个人打破的，在夜晚阿尔弗雷德看不清楚，但那的确是一个美国兵，他默不作声的走到铁丝网旁，喊住了对面一个英国士兵，紧接着两人攀谈了几分钟，然后美国人转头看了身边，装作似乎没人注意到他的样子，但实际上大家的眼睛都在盯着他。他踢踢木头桩示意，英国士兵便扒着铁丝网一跃而过。很可惜，那隔离栏其实并没有什么实际作用，只是象征性的。然后两个人走进了临近的帐篷。  
  
这明显有违教意，阿尔弗雷德坐在角落堆放的集装箱上默默的看着这一切，他很清楚刚才的那一幕意味着什么，但是他也无意出面阻止，毕竟，军营里很少有女人，而士兵们大多都是二三十岁的男人，虽然的确可以自己用手解决，但时间长了，就太乏味了，而且无趣，在这充斥着压抑和烦躁的氛围里，人人都想找一些刺激。所有人都开始窃窃私语或是默不作声的几分钟后，阿尔弗雷德还是在角落喝着啤酒保持沉默，大兵们知道这样的行为已经得到了默许。  
  
接着更多的大兵走向铁丝网前，开始明目张胆的交谈叫喊，有相当一部分英国士兵说没三两句就越过障碍站在了美军营地内，然后和某个或是某几个美国大兵走到某个地方，像是达成什么协议，也有美国人翻过去到英军营地的。场面有些混乱，空气似乎变得比刚才更加燥热。阿尔弗雷德喝完了他的啤酒，铁网几乎已经是不存在的玩意儿了，而聚集在周围的人也没有刚才更多，他瞄了一眼几乎没有几个自家大兵，反而是对面的许多英国盟友一个个，落魄味十足的盘着腿，干脆背靠铁丝网坐下了。阿尔弗雷德朝营地望去，人影寥寥无几，大家都跑到帐篷里或者某个不被人注意的角落去了。  
  
上将先生思考了一下，还是起身把自己的军装脱掉挂到营帐帘上，像是其余的普通大兵一样只穿一件背心，眼镜摘掉放进口袋，用手抓乱自己的头发。他甚至不用费力翻过去，有的木桩已经被人拔出来，他动动脚就轻易跨过去。阿尔弗雷德踱步在一字排开的英国人面前，他低着头借着远处的灯光和月光，想找一张自己还看得上的脸，他目不转睛的看着坐在地上的英国士兵，很显然英国人的腐臭味要比自家大兵重一些，不知是因为口粮不足还是睡眠缺失他们一个个看上去有气无力，走两步就会和某个抬起头看着他的英国士兵的视线对上，夜深人静，没有人说话，让这一道道视线显得更加压抑。  
  
终于，他停在了某个英国士兵的面前，而对方抱着自己的头盔，还垂着头像是睡着了的样子，阿尔弗雷德踢踢他伸出来的脚，“嘿，还活着吗。”缓慢的抬头，阿尔弗雷德侧着身子，在灯光下他看到了一双绿色的眼睛，“要不要跟我去隔壁营地转一圈?”他觉得自己已经说的很明显了。英国人听闻扒着身后的网格站了起来，他一言不发，只是默默的打量着阿尔弗雷德，这大概是应允的意思。阿尔弗雷德转身往回走，英国人踉踉跄跄的跟在他的身后。  
  
当终于到达自己的帐篷后，阿尔弗雷德才感到一丝放松，他走到床铺坐下，将手里的外套扔到一边，打开灯。转头看英国士兵一脸戒备的站在门口，谨慎的打量着自己的营帐，基本上，这应该是最好的营帐了，单人间，而且配有书桌椅和储物柜之类的。  
  
“你过来。”阿尔弗雷德说道，看着门口的英国人，似乎还没有自己高的样子，身材用精瘦还形容已经是褒义的极限，而且还一副灰头土脸的样子，身上穿着泛灰又脏兮兮的短袖，阿尔弗雷德有理由相信这个士兵可能到这里后就没有换过衣服，但起码长得还不错。阿尔弗雷德眯着眼打量他，“…您需要什么?”英国人的声音有些嘶哑，他面无表情，依旧带着防备的眼神注视着坐在床上的人，步伐缓慢到几乎可以忽略不计的向那边移动。  
  
“恩，口一发?不过我们要先说好条件，你要什么，烟还是巧克力?”这磨磨唧唧的英国佬，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的耐心在被消磨，现在几点了来着，赶紧结束他还想睡上一觉，毕竟安稳日子只会越来越少。“我想要一个罐头，如果可以的话，先生。”英国人说完停顿了一下，还是加上了尊称。阿尔弗雷德动动自己的腿，岔开可以容下一个人的宽度，“那要看你的技术——”他朝着站在原地不动的英国人勾勾手指，让他快点过来。在口头达成协议后英国人似乎才放宽心走过去，单膝跪在阿尔弗雷德两腿之间。“所以，你有经验吗?”阿尔弗雷德看着身下的英国人黏着泥土和灰尘的金色发丝，问道。  
  
他似乎不想回答，而是抬起头看向阿尔弗雷德，两个人的目光正好对在一起。借着床头的灯光，只有离得这么近阿尔弗雷德才看清楚英国人的脸，黏腻，这么形容非常贴切，尘土紧紧贴附在脸颊上，汗液顺着顺着额头划过脸颊流下一道清晰的印记，还有干燥到起皮的发白嘴唇。他在皱眉，他就是在皱眉——阿尔弗雷德没有被那僵直的眼神和紧抿的唇缝欺骗，这个英国人的确一直紧皱着眉头，这神情，明显的情感缺失还透露出些许病态的气息，似乎是个士兵该有的表情，阿尔弗雷德觉得似曾相识，但也仅此而已。这样双方都意味不明的对视似乎显得有些尴尬，英国人率先收回视线，低下了头，开始伸手解开阿尔弗雷德的腰带。“您可以猜猜看，先生。”他声音小到像是嘀咕，似乎在不满些什么。  
  
白色的四角内裤，madeinUSA，看着那层棉质布料下包裹着性器隐约的形状，阿尔弗雷德似乎听到了英国人吞咽口水的声音，仿佛是下了极大的决心，他临了还抬头看了他一眼，然后才动手拉下内裤。已经有些抬头的阴茎，这个英国人在他两腿之间磨叽太久，但是阿尔弗雷德不想开口催促，这样似乎显得他更急不可耐。用手扶住阴茎，张开嘴先含住顶端，腥味钻进口腔，顿了两秒后英国人努力的把整根阴茎往嘴里送，被温暖潮湿的口腔包裹着已经是很久没有过的，阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口气，身下的英国人也因为不小心顶到喉咙而产生的反胃感发出低鸣般的闷声，他的脸色顿时变得不太好看，赶紧退出来一部分，想要一下子含住似乎有些困难。  
  
转而嘴唇包住龟头，用舌头在铃口反复舔弄，阿尔弗雷德看着身下的人伸出一半的手停在半空他忍不住想要按住英国人的头，“对，就是这样…”说着，上将先生还是把手掌放在英国人头上稍加施力，推着他含住更多。绝对不小的尺寸，英国人本来就口干舌燥，现在还要分泌出更多的唾液润滑，阴茎已经彻底硬起来，在他的嘴里缓慢的进出。这还不够，阿尔弗雷德一条腿攀上英国人的后背，被十足拨撩却得不到满足看着一点都不干脆利落的英国佬他突然的抓住他的头发，决定自己掌握节奏。“嗯唔，”被突然一下子按到深喉的英国人没有反应过来，整个身体跟着头部往前倾，他的另一条腿也跪在了地上，双手立刻扶住阿尔弗雷德的大腿来稳住自己。口交，异物感很强，阴茎一次次的插入刺激到喉咙引发的干呕感，英国人一下子就流出眼泪，身体下意识的抗拒，想要把自己推开，但是这样的动作和姿势显然他的力气也不占优势，再说，这本就是他们约定好的交易。因为不适而睁大眼睛，但是却没有发出任何声音，而且努力的适应着阴茎在嘴里的搅动，被撑满的，难以吞咽，快速的抽插带出一部分唾液，另一部分则顺着英国人的嘴角往下流。  
  
这感觉还不错，但明显英国佬口活儿太差，只能当个玩意儿用，那家伙连舌头都不会动动。抽插一会儿，差不多了还是要用手自己解决，阿尔弗雷德咬牙，拽着英国人的头发让他的嘴离开自己的阴茎，某种意义上对他是个暂时放松，龟头顶端还是抵在英国人，半张不张的嘴唇蹭着铃口，阿尔弗雷德用手快速的撸动，“呃啊啊…嗯…”高潮临近，低吟从口中飘出，他拍拍英国人的脑袋，对方这才回过神来看他一眼，满脸迷茫，阿尔弗雷德也是输给了自己，下次不能只挑脸好的，这样想着，挺身直接把整根阴茎送进英国人嘴里，卡着喉咙进行最后的活塞运动，将要射精的阴茎再次被温暖柔软的口腔内壁包围增加了刺激，阿尔弗雷德感觉爽到叫出来。但英国人恰恰相反，他被吓到了，双臂挣扎着，显然没有预料到对方会以这样的方式在他嘴巴里射出来，他本想拒绝，但是对方不由分说的压着他的后脑勺，让他动弹不得，而这也成功的让他呛到，肩膀因为想要咳嗽而颤动，但是嘴巴却被堵上了。  
  
阿尔弗雷德可不是不通情达理的人，看到英国人因不适而泛红的眼圈，他松开了手，英国人立刻脱口，带出嘴角一丝白色的粘稠液体。上将先生睥睨跪在地上掐着自己的脖子一阵干呕猛咳，却最终只有混着白浊和唾液滴在地上的英国士兵，罐头不行，巧克力可以。“两根巧克力棒，你自己拿吧。”说着阿尔弗雷德指指房间角落，也不管面朝地面的家伙是不是有看到。拿出两张纸简单擦了下就穿好裤子，指望着英国佬赶紧拿东西走人这样他可以睡个好觉，大概，从床头拿出根烟点燃，躺在床上沉默的吐着烟雾，看着帐篷顶发呆。三两口一根烟就没了，只剩个烟屁股的时候他回过神来，看了一眼手中的烟蒂真是连按灭都免了。起身准备收拾收拾睡觉，一侧投，发现英国人还站在那里。“你怎么还在这儿?”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦道。英国士兵闻言神情局促，嘴角的巧克力酱还没擦干净，双手背在后面紧张的玩着手指，“是这样的先生，我还想要点别的…”  
  
“说真的，你口活儿实在不怎么样——”似乎是纠缠不清的发展，阿尔弗雷德干脆打断了他，不想把自己的耐心浪费在这种扯皮上。“我可以提供其他的，先生。”英国人递给阿尔弗雷德一个暗示的眼神。“我记得你们英国人口粮不是按头分吗，怎么多了你这样饿死鬼?”冷笑一下，开着嘲讽腔调，希望面前站着的不是个好吃懒做思淫欲的家伙。  
  
“恩，的确，但只有胡萝卜和土豆……这不够先生，和那些德国佬打，草食动物可咬不断他们的脖子…”真是奇怪的比喻，英国人伸出手边比划边说，“我需要吃肉。”语毕腆着干涩的嘴唇，他赤裸的眼神放在阿尔弗雷德身上。这就有点意思了，“你叫什么名字。”训话的口气。“安德鲁，安德鲁·亚连，先生。”咽着口水，英国人目不转睛的看着坐在床上的男人，对方也看着他，饶有兴趣的盘腿。  
  
“那么你都会些什么?——”一个连口活儿都不怎么样的男人，阿尔弗雷德也很好奇对方能玩儿出些什么花样来。在听到这样说后，原本站在三米开外的英国人徐徐向阿尔弗雷德移动，四目相对，他走近阿尔弗雷德。谨小慎微的，手放在他的肩膀上，低头靠近阿尔弗雷向上的目光，两个人的嘴唇贴在一起。阿尔弗雷德下一秒就皱起眉头来，虽然他没有推开英国人，而对方正轻柔的吮吸他的嘴唇。他怒视那家伙——他还没有忘记几分钟前这英国佬刚给自己口过，而且他还射进他的嘴里。但是对方已经垂下眼睑。  
  
不过这个吻，还不赖，满载着可可，苦味被吞下后只剩下淡淡的香甜冲到阿尔弗雷德的味蕾，他微张开嘴，英国人就含住他的上唇，实在太过笨拙，阿尔弗雷德决定回应他一下，他伸手覆上英国人的后颈，按住他，让两个人的亲吻更深，舌头纠缠在一起交换唾液，些许的配合就让轻吻升级为热吻。英国人在阿尔弗雷德的口腔中掠夺空气，心急但是却没什么技术可言，但阿尔弗雷德的回应似乎是默认了些什么，一直俯身让他的脖子也不舒服，干脆弯曲左腿，膝盖跪在阿尔弗雷德双腿的间隙，两人的肩膀蹭在一起差不多的高度，这样他就不用梗着脖子低头，让亲吻更加容易。另一只手的指尖试探性的触碰阿尔弗雷德的腰侧，见他没有厌恶的抵触，英国人才慢慢的将整个手掌覆上去，顺带大腿往里跟进，隔着衣裤有意无意的摩擦他的阴茎，阿尔弗雷德感觉到后咬住英国人的嘴唇，一丝丝的疼痛感。  
  
两人再次对视，近到连鼻尖都碰到一起，目光交流只是三秒钟，阿尔弗雷德就被推到床上，他松了口，看到英国人如释重负的表情，然后湿润的嘴唇蹭到他的嘴角，往下。下巴、脖颈，痕迹以厘米掠过皮肤，有意无意发出啧啧的吮吸声音。英国人用手放在床上支撑身体，随着亲吻往下身体移动着，阿尔弗雷德五指穿过金色的发丝，在被舌头舔湿锁骨时加重呼吸。他没说话，“恩…”带着吻痕，顺着身体一路往下，双手开始伸进背心下面，从阿尔弗雷德的胯骨往上，一点点的撩开衣服，两手浏览似的掠过着腰间每一块肌肉，十指数着一根根肋骨往上，直到腋下。从胯骨往上的身体毫无保留的暴露在空气中，薄料的背心还没脱下，被卷了起来，英国人选择跳过它，正好在腋下的手往上一点就按住阿尔弗雷德的双臂，他开始亲吻他的胸膛，这是一具几近完美的肉体，不得不说——没有一丝旧伤痕或者新伤疤存在的痕迹，虽然是白种人却健康的小麦色皮肤，在太阳下带一点汗水一定像是蜂蜜一样诱人，更重要的是强壮的肌肉，绝对是常年坚持无比自律保持下来的完美身材。  
  
嘴唇在胸口厮磨，非常小心的推进，英国人舔上阿尔弗雷德的乳头，他几近所能的想要点燃欲火，可惜身下的人似乎并没有什么反应，手指还在他的发丝间打转，士兵的脸色不太好，干脆轻咬上乳尖，然后又松口吸住乳晕往上带。这次终于感觉到身下的美国大兵身体微颤，虽然还是默不作声，但是覆在他头上的手也短暂的停止动作。突然变得急不可耐，英国人的手指再腰侧刮了两下，就滑下去动手要解开阿尔弗雷德的皮带。  
  
“等等等等，”对方因为这突然的动作惊到一下子坐起来拉住英国人的手臂，对方在这时候被阻拦反倒皱起眉头来一脸不解，阿尔弗雷德喘口气，顿了一下，“我们要先说好——”这只是个交易，不先谈好条件的话，反正阿尔弗雷德不放心开工。“我要罐头，先生。”低头看一眼手里再拽一下就抽出来的皮带，英国人又抬头看向阿尔弗雷德，在苍白的皮肤以及暗黄灯光的衬托下，绿色眼眸一闪而过的光像是觅食饿狼的眼神，跃跃欲起、迫不及待，那被他灵敏捕捉到一瞬间的眼神，阿尔弗雷德真切的希望是他看走了眼。英国人或许自己都没有注意到嘴角勾出一个似笑非笑的隐忍弧度，“至于这?做到你满意也行。”后半句听起来颇有讽刺欲望，阿尔弗雷德又不知道这阴阳怪气的家伙到底是在讽刺谁，还没来得及回答，就看着这个已经暴露自己心急火燎的士兵拽开自己的皮带，往他的身体靠拢。  
  
看看他整个人，军绿色的衣服上真是什么都有，“脱鞋!”大声呵斥让英国人一个激灵，阿尔弗雷德一点都不想让自己干净的床单被这家伙弄脏了，换做平常，他大概已经抄起枪杆子砸到大兵的脑袋，这样大约是最快的让人恢复清醒理智的方法，但是他没有这么做。  
  
英国人听闻这不容置疑的命令出于士兵的本能下一秒就退后几步转身做在床沿，连双手都没用，直接把靴子蹬掉，乱七八糟的躺在地上，这可一点都不像是英国作风。然后又转身想要扑到阿尔弗雷德身上，“还有我的，”阿尔弗雷德说着晃晃脚，看着这个叫做安德鲁·亚连的士兵因为自己一句话再次乖乖转身照做的样子，甚是满意，毕竟他才是发号施令的人，他一直都是发号施令的人。英国人这次倒是非常小心的解开阿尔弗雷的鞋带，双手扶着鞋跟和鞋头很温柔力度适中的脱掉，然后提着军靴整齐的放在床边。阿尔弗雷德看得一清二楚，还不紧不慢的从床头捞过来个枕头垫在背后。“现在可以了吗…?”英国人再次回归那种貌似谨小慎微的口气，耷拉着眼角神情乖的像只拉布拉多，变脸比翻书还快，阿尔弗雷德的一声呵斥成功让刚才还算是火热的气氛消失殆尽。“还有衣服。”但这还不算完，撇了一眼自己刚才不知何时被撩起的上衣，阿尔弗雷德可不喜欢先被人给剥光。似乎读到了来自金主嫌恶的英国人脱掉裤子后直接反手扔到地上，反正上面的灰尘污垢他真心不介意再多一些。  
  
伸手拉住美国人的裤脚，这次他总算是屈膝，配合着英国人帮他脱掉裤子。接着就被不由分说的掐住小腿，英国人用牙齿咬上阿尔弗雷内侧的腿肉，没有用力，但还是在膝盖往上的地方留下两排牙印，伸出舌头后继续往里滑，为了方便他整个人跪坐在阿尔弗雷德两腿之间，另一只手也没闲着，五指覆上去隔着棉质内裤揉搓阴茎。刚才已经射精过一次有些疲软的状态，在手指的挑逗下再一次出现生理反应，英国人感觉到被包裹着的阴茎发热，比刚才硬一些，就停下揉搓，开始用指尖在铃口打转瘙挠，他听到阿尔弗雷德抑制着激动深吸一口气，虽然正侧头啃咬着大腿内侧留下一点点的红和牙齿印记，英国人并不能看到对方的表情，不过这声音一定意味着他做对了些什么，继续下去就好。所有吮吸都变成了盘旋在大腿内侧的红色斑点，可惜阿尔弗雷德现在看不到这些印记，他只感觉的到，英国人一直到胯部，用嘴轻啄他的阴茎，酥麻的感觉，然后伸手开始拽掉他的内裤——“保险套。”强行抽出感官冷不丁的来这么一句，阿尔弗雷德双手支起自己的上半身，看到听闻此句的英国人抬头，带着弹性的内裤还勒在大腿中间，他的动作就这么停在这里，“我没有…”双眼的担忧和失落呼之欲出，话音刚落阿尔弗雷德就从背后拿出一个递到英国人的面前，看看自己那根没有内裤束缚已经抬起头的小兄弟，赶紧结束这一切吧。  
  
默默无言的接过撕开，英国人转身背对着阿尔弗雷德，脱掉自己的内裤，保险套自带的润滑油黏腻的让他觉得恶心，但还是，咬咬牙撸动几下两腿之间的玩意儿，套上了就转身。期间阿尔弗雷德本想蹬蹬腿把内裤甩掉，可惜因为英国人还坐在他的两腿之间所以失败了，对方倒是麻利的将挂在他腿上的内裤扯掉，然后一只手让他的左腿大开，看到穴口后，英国人扶着阴茎推进去。没有扩张，有点勉强，  
  
“你?!…”阿尔弗雷德因为肠道被扩开的疼痛紧皱眉头，他带着不满和难以置信看着身上的英国人，脚尖紧绷着，却还要尽力放松身体，尽管已经如此艰难，但英国人还是坚定不移的、一点一点的往里推进着，绞的太紧对他也没什么好处…肠壁被摩擦发热后知后觉的钝痛。直到整根没入后，英国人才停下，他看着阿尔弗雷德颤抖的嘴唇，一手按住他的肩膀，另一只手扶在他的腘窝开始抽插。  
  
“啊，操?!…”阿尔弗雷德疼得爆粗，双手使劲捏着英国人的肋骨来转移疼痛，保险套上的润滑油显然没起到什么作用。谁会不扩张就直接进来啊，肠道被强行撑开让阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿，看着那双试图躲避他目光的绿眼睛开口咒骂道，“你个狗娘养的，”英国人也被阿尔弗雷德掐的生疼，但是他忍着没有说什么，松开在阿尔弗雷德腿上的手，想要拽开对方使在自己腰上的劲儿，心想这个美国人的力气果然很大。中士的手顺着阿尔弗雷德的手臂往上，扣住他的肩膀，嘴唇和牙齿配合在脖颈留下一片红肿，鼻息扑在皮肤上，舌头一路舔掉咸味的汗液到下颚，“你可以告诉我你的癖好。”  
  
语气平和带着一丝反客为主的傲慢，尾音刚落就被一只手狠狠摁住后脑鼻梁砸在身下人硬邦邦的肩膀。五指张开轻松压住英国人的头颅，感觉到对方意料之外的挣扎，阿尔弗雷德侧头，咬住对方的耳垂带着疼痛的力度拉扯，代表着被彻底激起兴趣，“那就用点劲儿，pussy。”松手，一英国人一下子坐起来，因为刚才的呼吸不畅而穿着粗气，伸手揉揉鼻梁骨大约已经发红的地方，调整气息看着躺在那儿的人似乎对于自己刚才的行为带着点蔑视不屑的微笑，想要尽快扔掉自己神情中的惊慌。——真是遇到了个不好对付的家伙。中士将出汗粘在额前的头发拨到一边，看着那双正在注视自己的蓝色眼睛，舔舔发干的嘴唇，“没问题，先生。”他有什么理由拒绝呢。  
  
啊啊，虽然刚才是那样说了…但是如此这般被撑满的感觉，还是下意识的产生一种抗拒感，伴随着持续的痛觉再加上，被压在身下，阿尔弗雷德清楚的从对方十指传递而来的力量感受到真他妈的是要掐死人的力气，英国人的双手将他的两条腿使劲往两边按下去。倒不是说痛到艰难忍受的地步，阿尔弗雷德抽出双臂支撑着上半身稍微起来一些，僵着脸注视眼前至始至终垂着头的家伙，只是不适。而他现在还有工夫想这些，伸开左腿盘到英国人的腰上小腿使点儿力就成功引起了那家伙的注意，原本忙着进入的英国人抬起头，两双同样焦躁的目光对视。  
  
阿尔弗雷德看这个叫做安德鲁的家伙喘着粗气，莫名的焦躁之后还有被打扰的不满以及紧随其后的疑惑，被这样的眼神打量几秒之后对方才开口，“怎么?”掐着他大腿的手丝毫没有减少力气。停下抽插后原本随之而来的钝痛也减少大半，“没，”阿尔弗雷德摇着头否认，眯起眼看着面前这张脸，错误的选择、错误的开始，一时冲动的产物而已，他在内心责问自己为什么要跟那些大兵一样随便找了个货色中看不中用，这家伙是谁啊。伸手打掉英国人还放在自己左腿的手，将小腿放到他的肩膀上，放松了下后腰，正在被充满的后穴让他有一种被钉住的感觉，活动受限，“继续吧。”  
  
“噢，”从简短的话语中读出不耐烦的意味，英国士兵听到后立即行动起来，左手还是下意识的放在身下人的大腿上，情况也并没有比刚才好一点。如果一场性爱仅仅是开始就用得上‘艰辛’这样的词语形容?不知道，只是身体随着交合的节奏晃动而已，在帐外的蝉鸣下床铺的吱呀声也小的也如此不值一提。痛觉稍稍褪去后些许快感掺杂其中，阿尔弗雷德将头侧过去看到从缝隙中透过来的光，让呻吟沉淀在粗喘之中。英国士兵保持着不快不慢的抽插，一直佯装低头，实则在不断偷瞄着面前人的神情，谨慎的审视着他能发现的所有变化，他现在只看到这位…他们都怎么称呼来着?金主?微张着嘴唇喑哑，没有呻吟也没有肉体激烈碰撞在一起发出的声音，勉强可以能听到略显粗重的喘息声在沉默的气氛中蒸腾。所以英国人决定松开一直控制着对方双腿的禁锢，身体缓慢的前倾，悄无声息的和阿尔弗雷德身体更加贴紧，十指从大腿一直向上滑去，停在他的腰侧打圈。  
  
磨蹭了好一会儿，在确定他大概是不讨厌目前的程度后英国人才决定继续推进。一只手在肋巴骨附近来回抚摸，亲吻一下小腹，从胯骨的牙印一直厮磨到胸口，鼻息微热，英国人舔弄着胸膛发出啧啧水声，是头发蹭在下巴和脖颈上的瘙痒将阿尔弗雷德的注意从缝隙之光拉了回来，他垂下眼下意识的把手掌覆在英国人的头发上，这些小动作让安德鲁更加放慢了抽插，阿尔弗雷德原本以为自己跑神，现在才发现自己原来可以察觉到干裂的嘴唇刮在乳首细微的触觉。“好吧，”他皱眉，象征性的揉揉英国人的头发，说话时气息扑到英国人的耳边。对方以为得到了许可，抬起头亲着阿尔弗雷德干净的下巴还想继续往上，然后后脑的头发就被使劲儿抓住，下一秒就被拽开强行按在肩上，英国人本来想爆个粗，但是鉴于现在的气氛，只好作罢，内心暗自嫌恶真是个难以琢磨的家伙，一开始并没有拒绝接吻来着。  
  
脸颊贴着脸颊，阿尔弗雷德更加直观的感受到来自对方面颊上那种汗水和灰尘搅拌在一起的黏腻感，而英国人看不见他的表情，只隐约闻到阿尔弗雷德的发梢居然带着一股橡苔的味道，为了缓解刚才的尴尬他顺势亲吻他的耳垂，鼻息带着热气扑到耳廓，“?!…”阿尔弗雷德立刻弓起背，手一放松，手臂直接环住他的肩膀，说不上来的感觉，英国人只是被这意料之外的动作吓到，他连忙起身观察面前人的神情，看到对方红透的耳朵，干脆再次俯下身用身体压住双腿，手臂绕在脖颈后，胸膛和胸膛贴在一起，胯部用力阴茎突然快速的进出撞击着阿尔弗雷德的肠道，口中随之而来的喘息在阿尔弗雷德耳边像是喃喃低语般，“啊哈，啊…继续、”说完最后一个字他猛地吸了一口气，“他妈的、”后半句则完全是用鼻音说出来的。  
  
而这些才是对英国人最大的鼓舞。


End file.
